


Day 1: Mistletoe

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (reveal), 25 Days of Fic, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do know that mistletoe is highly poisonous, right?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“Of course we know that,” Lydia answered, rolling her eyes. “That's why that particular flower is fake. The poinsettias are real. Despite their slight toxicity, I thought it would be okay seeing as I doubt any of our wolves will be chewing on the petals.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Mistletoe

“Are you sure you don't want anymore of this punch, Lydia?” Stiles asked as he stood to make his way to Derek's kitchen. He paused and looked back over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

Lydia waved her hand airily, not turning away from her conversation with Allison and Erica. They were busy discussing make up or theoretical physics or something else that Stiles didn't understand, obvious from how every other word just sort of flew over his head.

“I guess not,” Stiles muttered. He crossed the loft in a few steps and was just about through the hole in the wall when Erica called out.

“Stop!”

Turning to look at the she-wolf, Stiles stared at her. “You want some punch?”

“No,” Erica grinned evilly, leaning forward and pointing at the bricks above Stiles's head. “I want to see you follow tradition.”

A growing sense of horror creeped over him as he looked up, catching sight of a colorful and festive flower. He bit his lip to hold back a groan.

“Mistletoe?” asked his doorway companion.

Another groan bubbled up in Stiles's chest. Of all the people to be trapped under mistletoe with, Peter Hale would not be his first choice. Not because the older werewolf wasn't attractive, but because he didn't think he could hold back.

“You do know that mistletoe is highly poisonous, right?” Stiles asked, trying to distract everyone before they took notice of his not-so-reluctant companion. Shifting on his feet, he moved until he was standing in front of Peter.

“Of course we know that,” Lydia answered, rolling her eyes. “That's why that particular flower is fake. The poinsettias are real. Despite their slight toxicity, I thought it would be okay seeing as I doubt any of our wolves will be chewing on the petals.”

“So you expect me to follow the mistletoe tradition when this mistletoe isn't even real?” Stiles scoffed. “Would you?”

Every single person nodded.

“Lyds kissed me when she put the stupid thing up,” Jackson said, rolling his eyes. “Then I kissed Boyd when we got caught bringing in snacks.”

“Allison and I were caught under it earlier,” Scott said, smiling at Stiles with dimples turned up to the max. By his side, Allison blushed faintly and nodded again.

“Yeah, but you guys are dating!” Stiles pointed out. “You'd kiss under a freaking maple leaf!”

“That might be true,” Lydia cut in before Scott could say anything. “But I've kissed Jackson, Isaac, and Erica underneath the mistletoe.”  
Erica nodded in agreement. “Plus Lydia, I've kissed Allison and Boyd.”

“I kissed Erica and Jackson,” Boyd shrugged nonchalantly before continuing. “Derek, too.”

Stiles caught sight of Derek scowling out of the corner of his eye and decided not to ask him who all he had kissed. As if reading his thoughts, Isaac brought the attention onto himself.

“I kissed Lydia and Peter,” he offered, obviously thinking he was helping.

He wasn't.

Peter stilled behind Stiles, regret coming off of him in waves. He brought his hands up to rest on the younger man's shoulders but caught only empty air.

“You kissed Isaac,” Stiles said flatly, looking up at Peter with fiery eyes. His loose posture hid his agitation from the rest of the pack.

“Well,” Peter drawled slowly, his mind spinning to come up with a way to dig himself out of this hole. “You asked me to make the punch, remember? Isaac had been in the kitchen making cookies before that. We just happened to meet each other in the doorway. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been whining for something to drink.”

What had been burning was now frozen over. Peter cursed his slip up and rushed to try and reassure Stiles.

“I mean, I was happy to get that for you, of course. To provide a mate with--”

“To provide a mate with sustenance is one of a wolf's most important priorities,” Stiles spoke over him, bringing his hands up to rest on his hips. “It's _supposed_ to be a point of pride for a wolf that their mate is taken care of. However, not only are you _complaining_ about that, you kissed a wolf who's not your mate!”

By this point, everyone in the loft was looking at them with varying expressions. Lydia and Erica were staring at them calculatingly, while Jackson and Boyd looked on in disgust. Allison, Scott, and Isaac looked like they were seconds away from cooing.

Derek, of course, was scowling.

“It's tradition!” Peter had moved on from trying to explain the situation to stubbornly standing against Stiles.

Stiles, on the other hand, had moved from upset to manipulative.

“What you're saying is that I can kiss everyone in this loft under the mistletoe and excuse it as 'tradition',” Stiles said slowly, smirking at the wolf in front of him. “And that makes it okay.”

“No!” Peter growled, eyes flaring supernaturally.

“I didn't think so.”

Suddenly, Peter dropped all his anger and looked down at his mate woefully. “You want to kiss all these wolves? My kisses do not satisfy you?”

“I just...” Stiles trailed off, indignation crumbling under Peter's heavy gaze.

“If I can't satisfy you,” Peter said in a quiet, hurt voice, “it is my job as your mate to find someone who can.”

“You do!” Stiles hurried to reassure, resting his hangs on Peter's chest and tangling his fingers in the lapel of his shirt. He brought Peter forward and slammed his lips on the wolf's, kissing the older man desperately.

There was a few intense seconds of kissing, Stiles pouring every little bit of love and desire he had for the wolf into it, before Peter smiled against his mate's lips.

Stiles pulled back abruptly and rest his forehead against Peter's.

“You dick.”

“What in the world just happened?”

Turning toward the rest of the pack, Stiles met Erica's astonished gaze and smiled brightly. “I kissed Peter under the mistletoe. Just like you wanted.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he came forward to hug Stiles, scenting him carefully. “Stiles and Peter have bonded. It's apparently just happened as they still have to fight through the bond instincts. Otherwise, the possessiveness and insecurity of each other's affections wouldn't have been an issue.”

“That's great and all but I have another question,” Lydia smiled sweetly as Stiles looked at her. “Would you get me some more punch”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of 25 Days of Fic challenge I'm doing on tumblr. I'm mainly focusing on Teen Wolf and Stiles/Peter buuut I'm also accepting prompts! Any fandom, any pairing. Just shoot me an ask [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
